


An Unexpected Stroll

by Ouroboros2014



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouroboros2014/pseuds/Ouroboros2014
Summary: This is a translation from a work of my dearest friend. She wrote that about four years ago but it still shines a magnificent light as I see. I believe all my Dai Atlas/Star Saber works can trace to this piece. I’m just an English learner and I’m sorry for the possible mistakes I made. And I hope you can enjoy.





	An Unexpected Stroll

Despite the nagging protest by the Guards Chief Axe, Dai Atlas and Star Saber were still walking on the dusty streets. The wind surged rough sands rocking their huge wings. Today is the seventh-day countdown to the 72 days ceasefire. A curfew will be imposed just tomorrow. Dai Atlas does have a privilege to go on the street as a senator, but with the greater risk of being assassinated (remember shockwave).

He and Star Saber were just strolling down the street. The place was not as desolate as they imagined. Tiny stores were still lingering. The trade inside would disgust the purchaser and attract much compassion from outsiders.

Compassion.

Star Saber glanced at an off-licence high-grade store that once sells treats. A fishing hook poked on the broken stained glass windows. He knew that someone revered the high-grade here as "The Holy Blood." He sighed as this could’ve been a great afternoon. He could spend all night with Dai Atlas for the sight, or even later. Breaking the curfew had the same great temptation for both protoforms and people without inner peace, if you didn’t dig into the motivation. A thought coming from nowhere suggested that the weather could be really pleasant. It would be even better if he was able to ease his wings for the last time before the issue of the flight ban.

Just like the time when the lighted sparks shined through the sky, he could fiercely leap from the window of “the babel tower” and fly into the sky. But no, he remembered, the so-called babel tower was not high enough. To please himself, he still had to go further, as far as he could see the tower and the whole city crystal-clear from above. At that moment, the air was fresher, much purer than the chill as right now, and the dawn mist transpired the solemn sublimity. Yet it was only because they hadn’t mastered the technique to purify it. However, soon enough, there should be no more annoying odor in the flow. The excessing sand was an inevitable price. After all, it was too hard to dispose of the metal debris that has been filtered out…...And the gunsmoke accumulated for millions of years... Take it away. Take it away. Together with these unbelievers. He stared at the numerous reflections of himself alongside Dai Atlas on the windows, seeing their wings and swords in opposite colours, until the other's voice came: "The change of consciousness in the subject..." Is that what he said? "...Verifiability..." or is this? Star Saber knew these words well. It seems that he had an altercation with him for such on a morning class. Dai Atlas's use of words for the discussion of Voluntarism and Transcendentalism is always dull, but it would always make Star Saber remember, just like the ruby of his eyes.

So he straightened up and tried his best to catch Dai Atlas's phrases and respond following his own thoughts. Most of those are dissents. He and Dai Atlas were thoroughly different in their viewpoints, but the subtleties were arousing sympathetic. The details always coincide that made you believe that you two are shaking the world at the same frequency, such as today’s sudden stroll or together listening to the bells from the parliament building in the tower late at night. Heights, he always likes heights. Unlike Dai Atlas, who had crawler on his legs, Star Saber couldn't stand the life of stepping on the ground or being stepped by the ground.

Of course, of course, he stepped on the land most of the time. Simply was that he doesn‘t love areas that have not been lit. Or, according to others, fanaticism? Whenever he is in the sky overlooking the mighty shine of the ground, he will feel a kind of joy that can not be brought to him even by meditation. It is a roar hidden in a profound and lasting stillness. He and life arose a momentary unity at this moment. And then there is this long, long agony and detachment. The bell rang rumbling, and Dai Atlas and he gazed the faraway building at the same time. He could never understand the sense of this kind of timekeeping, as he couldn't understand why Dai Atlas always farewelled with him after the bell, ending their little tryst. He remembered that Dai Atlas would lift his head once more before leaving. Contrary to Star Saber, with a star in his name but wasn’t fond of the sky, Dai Atlas, who was named after a giants carrying the sky, loved the stars, lingered on his heavy burdens (who said that hell builds on top of nostalgia?). He hoped to seek the Knights of Cybertron one day, Star Saber knew, but would they really allow him to find them? The noble knights are eager to kill. Thought of the war and the earlier Cybertron, We are keen to earthly earth. No, not us. Nothing to do with the Saber in my name. Not me, not me……

Before he realized, his sounder ran without permission: he asked if Dai Atlas had regretted teaching him to use a sword, for they worshipped and pursued a group of ancient pacifists.

Fortunately, Dai Atlas's answer satisfied him, so Star Saber forgave himself for his own arrogating. There might be something else in his tone, but Star Saber can't tell. This can't blame him. At some moments the voice in the spark will eat out of the boundary and mixed with the brain modules. For Star Saber, these moments meant remembering Dai Atlas but not Dai Atlas's beliefs. But what is the implication? When he prays to Primus for help, must he mutter the name of Dai Atlas?

No, he doesn't need to ask. Primus certainly will save him. He only needs to prepare the way for Primus. And those good-looking white hands of Dai Atlas can’t stand a chance -- there will never be a second chance -- to penetrate his chest with his black blunt sword. His sword is ridiculously blunt, Star Saber thought. He laughed out, even participating in the largest spark lighting ceremony did not make him laugh that much. He could not even care the puzzled eyes of Dai Atlas alongside. Oh, Primus, Primus, ignorant Dai Atlas!

Star Saber laughed and woke up with his hand covering his eye. He just understood why Tyrest was so fond of that mad doctor: No one would have a better technique than Pharma. The eye ravaged by the purple foreigners who profaned the great sword was still in pain. He clenched his teeth and sat up angrily. Heretic, apostate, unbeliever. He said, breathing deeply, just as before killing Dai Atlas.

Then he decided to go for a stroll.


End file.
